User blog:Sapel/The Kingdom of Arcadia
The fallen kingdom of Arcadia was a mighty one at that. Ruled by many great kings but abruptly being destroyed by a foolish one. Not much is known before the incident which brought to its knees. He had the rare and greatly powerful ability of Void Manipulation that he learned when a Nova god (a god of the void) ventured onto his path and decided to teach him. He, however, did not have the resources needed to teach his only son, Veros, how to master this great power that, some would say, brought him the power he has today. As he was dying his vastly intelligent but dark adviser told him a corrupt way of creating void magic. This was was not as how he was taught himself. So he paid the price and had the path done. In order to create void magic, he called a special meeting with the people who lived there. The strange thing about it was that it was secret and not to be known. He then ordered the magus to proceed with the arrangement. He had them crushed. They were screaming and still very much alive while doing so because in order to make the strongest artificial void magic is to still have the victims still alive to feel every once of pain and agony. When the victims were crushed enough then the mages used every once of dark magic they had (which even killed some). After the mixture was finished the king had the sword he had specially made for this and had his top mage use a sealing spell combine the 2 since it could be imbued into a living thing. As a result, a sword which looked like it viewed into the void itself floated in the air. As everyone was leaving the scene what people only the high mage noticed that there was a bit of the energy that escaped and was on the floor. After the son was given the sword and left upon his adventure. Soon after all the commotion inside about just what occurred quieted down, the mage snuck out to the energy and planned him revenge. You see the mage saw a lot of his family with when the kingdom was being built be slaughtered and killed because they refused to move. He had planned ever since to destroy the kingdom that was built over centuries by slowly going through the ranks since he was granted the curse of immortality. He soon became the top mage for all the kings leading up to Leyo. He activated the energy which at first did nothing. Then suddenly there was a loud and powerful explosion killing most in the kingdom. Those who survived witness as parts of the buildings seemed to be eaten by the void slowly corroding leaving what looked like the void itself in the gaps. The great river in which the kingdom was known for became corrupted with the void as well. Since the river also connected to another kingdom they were notified sometimes had happened. As the effect of the void pool increased it seemed to eat away at magic making anyone who had either magic or mana feel intense pain as they slowly and painfully died. Very few of the kingdoms hundred thousand managed to escape. Most who did died afterwards from raw magic exposure. The mage, however, did escape leaving him disconfigured as the void ate away at him like it did the buildings but his gift made him unable to die. Before the incident. the once prosperous city was spent. The building was lined with gold and marble the people were educated and skilled. It was a perfect heaven for all who could reach it. The main attraction, however, was its river. Named the Nyra by its 2nd king its properties were amazing giving the drinker amazing intelligence even thought it was temporary. Although with its great effects there seemed to be no side effects. A problem, however, was that it would only work straight from the source meaning that if you tried to save it or bottle it, it would lose its effects. Although the river ran through many kingdoms the effect only worked from the source in Arcadia where the water seemed to fall from the sky. The source was this giant pool in the centre of the kingdom where water just semed to rain from the sky it was a beautiful magical waterfall that gave its Kingdom its beauty. Another thing that gave Arcadia its fame and fortune were its weapons. The great blacksmith Hulvan originated there which drew a lot of blacksmiths to learn under him before he left. This let the kingdom be a centre of weapons as most of them were home made and people would spend a fortune for one made there and even more for one made by Hulvan. The kingdom had a patriarchal system as they viewed women as only tools for their lives meaning they didn't have very many rights. They also were a monarchy with a king (rarely with a queen) since they were seen as not worthy enough and with kings having many wives to birth their sons. If a king would have a daughter the child would be sacrificed to their the gods. A week after the event transpired the other kingdoms finally were able to reach the kingdom to find what was left. It seems to be merged with the void. Many mages noticed an aura around it that ate their mana. Arcadia was still being decomposed as well. As a solution, they decided to have the most poweful mages of each kingdom perform a time seal. Stoping everything inside the barrier that they put up for as long as the spell held. This stopped everything from the decomposition to the destructuion but the magic eating aura still remained. Figuring there was nothing else they could do they left it like that. No one talks about this event and even less know the cause. As far as most people know, the kingdom was just destroyed out of nowhere. Category:Blog posts